


巴啦啦番外二车部分

by CailleachYuuki



Category: balala
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki





	巴啦啦番外二车部分

番外二 老子名叫一米八 车部分

 

他生出“要不哥哥的注意力从自己的伤势上稍微转移一些”这个念头的时候，他们正站在客厅里做爱，谢怜咬着手指前后摆腰，花城揪着他后脑的头发要他扭过来同自己接吻，同时下面更用力地撞他，直弄得谢怜膝盖发软，哭噎求饶。  
花城揉弄他被顶得微微隆起的小腹，那里曾经疤痕密布凹凸不平，蓝图激活之后，已经给修复了七七八八，现在只剩些顽固的还留着暗褐色死皮。新生的皮肉格外敏感，谢怜经不住这么揉，腿软得更厉害，若不是花城眼明手快捞起他一条腿，可能就要跪倒下去。  
“别！啊……唔、三郎、别这样……”谢怜被高高拉开左腿，客厅正中间没有任何能让他抓住维持平衡的东西，他的手指抠着空气痉挛，哭求道我们能不能换个姿势。  
“乖，”花城将他耳垂吮出啧啧声响，低声道：“哥哥很喜欢这个姿势？咬得这么近，水还这么多？就这样靠后面射出来好不好？”  
他格开谢怜探下去抚慰的手，快速用力顶了几下，逼出谢怜一连串儿的求饶，让他维持着单脚着地的姿势转了个身，对穿衣镜里泪眼朦胧浑身红透也湿透了的人狡黠地眨眨眼，捞起他堪堪维持重心的另一条腿，将人端在胸前。  
谢怜本来已经被弄得濒临高潮，前面一晃一晃的，这么一换姿势，花城的那根能埋到更深的地方，深处被填满的感觉叫他头皮发麻，连自己又被哄着说了什么荤话都听不清。原本还迷迷糊糊享受着，不经意睁开眼，颠弄中瞥见花城手臂上的绷带，登时从嗓子眼挤出一声浑不似活人的尖叫，挣扎着伸手按住镜面，一个劲儿想转回身。  
花城端着他往前走了几步，谢怜膝盖刚贴上镜面，就立刻左拧右拧想要下来，被挤压在火热的胸膛与冰凉镜面之间安抚地亲吻，却更加焦急，甚至忍不住哭了出来。  
这可太吓人了，谢怜一直很听话，情事中就算被做到泣不成声，也从没如此这般剧烈挣扎，每一丝颤栗都在表达不想继续的意志。  
“别哭别哭，”花城忙停下动作，压着双脚悬空的人亲后背，柔声哄着，“哥哥不想继续了？点点头，三郎就停下来。”  
没成想谢怜居然拼命摇头，他早就被快感控制了神智，讲话都含糊不清，呜咽出几个完全搞不懂意思的音节。  
“好哥哥，快别哭，是三郎过分了。”嘴上这么说，花城却端着他往上掂了掂，他的手臂完全承得住谢怜目前的重量——这人本就苦夏，这段时间以来精神紧张，清减得有些吓人——谢怜哽得更厉害，哆哆嗦嗦张开口，喘了几声，终于清晰吐出一声不要。  
花城一头雾水，他能确定谢怜是真的很喜欢这个姿势，哪怕自己已经停下动作，他还是在下意识摆腰吞吐，一股股地喷水，镜面都溅上了几滴。  
他只好维持着相连的姿势让谢怜跪趴在镜子前，双腿抵进他大张的腿间，叫他堪堪坐在自己腿上，探头亲吻他痉挛到青白的指节，小声哄着。  
谢怜在感觉到膝盖终于落到地上的瞬间便放松下来，也不挣扎，任花城在体内极深的地方进出磨蹭，实在受不住了，就伸出舌头舔舔镜面，哑着嗓子求他快一点。  
不过换了个姿势，整个人的状态都转成了蚊香，甚至还顺着花城的意思叫床，淫荡又纯情，没多久就胡乱摸索起来。花城心知他这是快要到了，将缠着绷带的那只手递过去，谢怜立刻想无尾熊见到桉树似的搂上去，声音和那处都软到极致，绷紧腹部仰起头，靠在花城肩上射了出来。  
花城又猛地顶了几下，抵着深处射进去，揉揉谢怜小腹，慢慢在他身体里磨蹭。  
谢怜受不住地哀叫，却不挣扎，只是半阖着眼将花城的手臂抱得更紧。他眼神涣散，沉在快感中，身体微微抽搐，有气无力地哼哼。  
他靠后面高潮后总有十几分钟问什么说什么、让摆什么姿势就摆什么姿势的放空期，乖巧得花城几乎要怀疑这时候问他能不能录视频都会软着嗓子说好。  
“哥哥刚才怎么了？”花城退出来一段，停在浅处地将谢怜转成正位，满把搂进怀里，轻声问道。  
谢怜慢吞吞道：“三郎会痛。”  
“嗯？”  
“手，不想让三郎用力，会痛。”  
花城失笑，胸膛酸软得简直不知道该怎么才能更爱他才好，拍拍谢怜后背，对着前列腺顶了几下，直将谢怜好不容易聚了些的意识又顶得鸡零狗碎：“所以不是不喜欢被抱着？”  
谢怜睫毛抖了抖，若不是身下慢吞吞的顶弄，简直要就着快感的余韵直接睡过去，口齿不清道：“都喜欢……”  
他动了动嘴唇，声音埋在花城颈窝，要命的位置又被顶了几下，乖巧地抬头望着在他体内作怪的男人，将刚才的话小声重复了一遍。  
“都喜欢，但是要自己动，好累。”  
花城亲亲他眉心，退出来，手指探进去转动抠挖，看着镜子里红肿的小嘴被两根手指撑开，一小股一小股地吐精液，大腿内侧的肌肉因为方才情事中的过度用力而不断抽动，眼底深沉：“三郎的手已经没问题了，哥哥还相信三郎吗？”  
谢怜不由自主撅起屁股配合排液，闻言茫然眨眨眼，点头又摇头，嘴唇贴在那段弹力绷带上蹭了几下，被疲倦感淹没的意识混沌不堪，呜噜呜噜纠结一阵，含混叫了声三郎。

弄得太深太多，只能插管子洗，谢怜侧躺在浴室的美人靠上，上下眼皮快粘到一块儿去了。花城调好水温，见他仍迷迷糊糊抱着自己手臂不撒手，又好笑又无奈，哄道哥哥先松手，弄干净了三郎让哥哥抱个舒服好不好？  
谢怜十分不配合，放空期过去，整个人困成一滩水，听得见却理解不了，软绵绵自己伸手撑开穴口，俨然是要花城就这样洗的架势。  
“松开，三郎就走了。”他嗫嚅道，在小腹闷涨中细细抽噎起来。

“三郎就在这儿呢，乖，永远不离开哥哥半步。”花城舔着他眼角的晶亮，坚定又温柔地一遍遍发誓，一直讲到谢怜彻底昏睡过去。

他这幅样子，叫花城不得不担忧，又想起废墟下那番话，终于忍不住动了带谢怜去领养一只小狗的念头。  
——平胸而论，让家里多一个争宠对象，花老总内心是十分不乐意并且想作妖的。


End file.
